hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Strange Face
The Strange Face is a psychological film. About Released on October 1st 2015. Plot Joseph and his wife, Emily, return home from a holiday and due to a tragedy having caused them to both lose their jobs, they move into Joseph's parents home. Joseph soon finds himself having dizzy spells and headaches. Emily appears uncaring to this and spends most of her time out walking the aggressive chocolate Labrador, Sparkly. His old mam, Sylvie, gets it in her head that he is going to die and takes to her bed for days in a state of emotional distress. He soon goes to the doctors and starts taking medication for his situation, the doctor not really able to assist him. When he gets up the next morning after taking his medication, he sees his old pa sitting in the dining room wearing a face mask while he sneezes in it. Joseph runs back to his room in shock. Even more suspicious happenings happen such as Emily appearing to throw Sylvie down the stairs, but Sylvie later seeming fine, and Pa pacing back and forth in the attic drinking several Capri-Sun's. When Joseph finally brings up that he saw Pa wearing a face mask, Sylvie assures him that he saw wrong. Pa releases a single sneeze and agrees, offering to get him a nice cuppa to settle his nerves about face masks. Joseph storms out of the house and takes Sparkly with him. He only manages to get across one field before he gets a violent headache and passes out. His form becomes blurry as Sparkly is seen eating rabbit poo. He wakes up again in the living room with Pa looming over him, wearing his face mask again. Joseph screams and hides in his pillow, the camera then showing Pa not wearing a mask and him having imagined it. He realises this and asks if he could maybe take some Calpol. While he sits in the bathroom syringing an entire bottle of Calpol into his mouth, Emily glides into the bathroom and declares she should be giving birth in seven months. Joseph squints at her, high on Calpol. As Joseph's Calpol dosage increases, he begins to see a strange figure with the face of a wind-up robin. Emily tries to reassure him that he's just on a Calpol high but he doesn't believe her, pondering aloud that perhaps she's robin head. She sighs and leaves the room, slightly more pregnant. The film moves on five months. Pa enjoys a Capri-Sun outside in the rain and Sylvie makes more cheese sandwiches than needed. Joseph returns home with a collection of wind-up robins in a Tesco bag, taking them upstairs to his room where the other hundrends of wind-up robins live. An even more pregnant Emily sits on the bed reading, lifting out each robin out the bag and waving hello to it. Joseph goes to bed at 10:07 that night but wakes up again at 2:39, caused by a nightmare. He goes for a stroll in the garden and the wind up robin figure appears and offers him another three bottles of Calpol. Joseph giggles and replies, "how could I resist?", and the figure brings out the syringe sinisterly. The next morning shows the other three roommates gather around Joseph's dead carcass on the grass. Sylvie cradles his dead face to her and cries how could this have happened, while Emily sighs and says, "such a shame", sending a sly smirk Pa's way. Cast Dave Bolton - as Joseph Katrina Graden - as Emily Jerry Brown - as Pa Faye Adams - as Sylvie